Alan and Denny after 3 years of marriage slash
by Alan wannabe
Summary: Alan and Denny travel the problems of marriage and find them little different than heterosexual marriage, except for their body sizes


Cleaning Up

Alan and Denny shared a two-two-door translucent shower-tub combination. When Alan got home first one day, he was enjoying a warm shower, lathering up and scrubbing himself clean and odor-free under the warm shower spray.

Suddenly, Denny poked his head around the shower partition. "Come her often, Sailor?" he queried.

"Denny!" cried Alan, shivering. "Close that door, you're letting cool air in."

"We aren't shy, are we?" Denny teased.

"Why do you think the doors on this shower translucent?"Alan, somewhat outraged, shot back..

"Because you are just a shy maiden!"

By this time, Alan was becoming. if not angry, insulted. "What is up with you?" he demanded.

"I just think that a man and his spouse ought not have any secrets between them!"

"Well,"Alan returned, "I don't see you inviting me into watch you shower!"

"Well, that would not be a turn-on to me!" Denny replied.

"In only one month, you have gone from being embarrassed to have sex with me, to treating me like every woman you have ever handled in your mind!"

"No more so than you, dear spouse. Now aren't you going to get on with the best part of the shower?"

"Maybe your showers, mine are to get myself clean" Alan confessed a little pink faced. "And I never have pleasured myself before you."

"More's the pity," Denny replied, a bit abashed. "but that doesn't mean that we haven't time for that."

Alan blushed more deeply, and then began to slowly, sensuously pull on his penis.

"That's more like it. sweetheart", Denny blurbled.. He began to feel heated himself and squirm in his clothes.

"Denny, this is silly. Why can't we just dry me off and fall into our own bed?"

"I'm not showered and fresh myself!" Denny complained,. "shall I join you?"

Alan laughed softly:"We have two showers,you know, either barely big enough for one, much less two whales, as you called me during out coast guard swimming test. Two beached whales, as I remember the term."

Denny chuckled, "Well, we just need a bigger shower! How about the YMCA?"

"My," Alan answered wryly, "Aren't we becoming the Village People? Shall we go to the Y as the "Lennon Sisters?"

"Don't be absurd!" groused Denny,"they don't let people dressed like women in those places. Now go ahead and lather up and let me see you finish off the interesting part!"

" Are you sure you wouldn't rather just watch me jerk off in bed, where it is warm?"

" And maybe you want to be made a little warmer still?"

Alan shook his head and rolled his eyes in probably disgust (but probably not disgust, as few things disgusted him. "This is not a lap dance, Denny! Not an action for your entertainment!"

"Are you my spouse or not?" Denny questioned.

"Of course, but not your plaything"

Denny smiled sagaciously. He knew Alan too well to really think him shy! "You weren't so coy last night."

Alan turned pink. He knew that he was not in the best shape of his life. "No, I wasn't, but someone in a soft bed was cuddling me and kissing my ear, when his tongue was not in my mouth, And flicking his tongue in my mouth and trying to kiss me like I kiss others, and I couldn't help but admire and be turned on by that."

"Almost like making love to yourself, which I assume you do rather well."

"Yeah, alone!"

Denny almost gloated. "You once told me that you are so good at fellatio because you can reach yourself! So, how much better can you be at making love to yourself?"

"That was some time ago, as I recall!"

"What's the matter? Less flexible or shorter?"

"Everybody get older, Denny, unless they die. And I'm not at into yoga anymore!"

"For that posture, even I would get into yoga myself! And I guess I can judge length myself!"

Alan went deep rose "You should be able to, indeed. But we haven't been judging each other's physique THAT long!"

Denny began to strip off his clothes and move a towel closer to the shower. Alan moved deeper into the shower's warm spray. "Denny, I'm not sure we will both fit in here! It will be close to say the least!"

Denny lifted one leg to swing it into the shower-tub. He moaned softly at the warmth of the water on his body. He slipped his arms around Alan's waist and pulled him close. Alan's manly smelling shampoo flowed down his body and across Denny's hands and arms. Denny inhaled deeply and clasped Alan tightly, as he shuffled closer. Alan felt the slippery shampoo under his feet.

"DENNY! DENNY!" Alan cried plaintifly. "Two sort of fat guys don't fit in here! Especially with soap under our feet!" And with that, the fleshy combination, fell against the flimsy transluscent plastic shower stall enclosure, and spilled onto the bathroom floor with a loud splat!

They slipped around on the tile floor, swiveling to look at each other's faces. "Denny!" cried Alan with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Me? What about you, you broke our shower as well!"

Alan returned, "Let's face it, you are heavier than I am, and I would think, fell more heavily!"

"You are no longer a ballerina, either...And I didn't hit my head, which is supposed to be my weak part!"

"Yeah, well, either could have been seriously injured by that fall. We probably both have osteoporosis as well!"

"That thin bone disease of old women?" Denny was highly affronted.

"It comes from age and low calcium intake, and poor calcium metabolism, not any particular sex," Alan explained patiently. "Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere in particular? Either of us could have cracked or broken bones, Denny, getting old is not for sissies!"

Denny admitted that sissies would do well not to grow old, but how the hell to avoid it without dying?


End file.
